Super Smash Heroes
Super Smash Heroes is a game with teams from Super Smash Bros games. Hero Type Have 5 hero types (hero = character), here's the controls (analog = move for all): Speed Hero Speed Heroes race in a road Down arrow = dash Right arrow = right dash Left arrow = left dash A = jump (to avoid obstacles) B = slide (to avoid obstacles) Y = Final speed smash: you need to press some butttons to defeat the enemy. Each character has his own. You can only do this if the enemy's health is low, and you can hurt him by dashing on him, jumping and fallin on him and sliding on him. He can also be hurt by obstacles Fly Hero Fly heroes race in the sky and shoots at robots Down arrow = dash Left arrow = left dash Right arrow = right dash A = ascend (to avoid obstacles) B = descend (to avoid obstacles) X = shot: each character has his own. You need to shoot at some robots or they will shoot at you Y = Final fly smash: you need to press some butttons to defeat the enemy. Each character has his own. You can only do this if the enemy's health is low, and you can hurt him by dashing on him or shooting at him. He can also be hurt by robots Blaster Hero Blaster heroes stay in a place and shoot at some things that fly to him. In this mode, using the analog wdon't will move you, will aim X = shot: each character has his own. You need to shoot at the hings that fly to you, or they will hurt you B = attack: right dash. You do this to hurt the enemy. You can only attack after 3 destroyed obstacles A = jump (to avoid the enemy attacks) Y = Final blaster smash: you need to press some butttons to defeat the enemy. Each character has his own. You can only do this if the enemy's health is low, and you can hurt him by attacking him or shooting at him. He can also be hurt by obstacles Fight Hero Fight heroes fight in an arena, in the style of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm X = attack B = special (each character has his own) A = jump (you can attack and use specials while jumping) Right or left arrow = block Combos: the characters can do combos combining attacks and specials. Each character has his owns. The possible combos are: X,X,X - X,down arrow+X,X - X,up arrow,X - X,X,X (air) - X,B - X,X,B - X,down arrow+X,B - X,up arrow+X,B - X,B (air) - X,X,B (air) Y = Final fight smash: you need to press some butttons to defeat the enemy. Each character has his own. You can only do this if the enemy's health is low, and you can hurt him by attacking him Stealth Hero Stealth heroes go to a robot factory and have to take down all the robots and the opponent. If the robots detect you, you lose A = jump X = hide: if you're near a corner, you will hide in it B = takedown: you can take down robots and opponents by using takedowns. Each character have his own takedown. The three types of takedown are: Normal takedown: you can do it by hiding behind the opponent. Each character have 3 of them Corner takedown: you can do it by hiding in a corner Up takedown: you can do it by being in a high place Y = Final stealth smash: you need to press some butttons to defeat the enemy. Each character has his own. You can only do this after performing a takedown on the opponent Teams Sonic Team Mario Team DK Team Pokemon Team Nintendo Team Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros.